fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Idol Talk: Gekijou Nakamura
"Hellooooo~! Geki-chan here for Gekijou Nakamura's Idol Talk! Listen up, okay? Ehen~!" Introduction "Juuust in case you forgot, I'm Gekijou Nakamura! But you can call me Geki-chan, or Geki, or even Genkijou. My idol nickname is The Unstoppable Fire and I didn't get that for nothing, you know! My passion for my Aikatsu is unstoppable! I've decided to enroll in Shooting Star Academy to show my family and the world that I am NOT just the 'middle child' of the famous Nakamura family! Oh, and I also enrolled to become the Star Queen and win the Star Queen Cup." "My favorite brand is Bubblegum Pop Rock. I LOVE the top designer Sweet-chan! She's soooo much like me~! I wish I was her muse~. I would be the best muse ever! Sweet-chan would LOVE me to be her muse! Fufufun~! My favorite genre of music? Bubblegum pop. My favorite idol group? It's Sugar Girls 17! Or SG17 for short. I LOVE THEM! My favorite idol of SG17 is the co-leader Hachimitsu Amaihana, but I call her Honey-chan. Honey-chan is the best SG17 idol ever! I listen to her and her partners on my cute little gumdrop-shaped radio. Sweet, huh? Doing muse activities with Sweet-chan would be SO much fun--fufufun~!" Aikatsu! Passion Stars "I have passed those tests and I'm now in Shooting Star Academy! The entire school has heard about me due to performing a Good Coord Special Appeal and two Special Appeals on the first try. And also due to being a Nakamura, everyone here expects great things of me. I'm a shoo-in--ehen~! I wonder if I have any rivals. Ohhhh, rivals~? Where are you? Come at me! Geki-chan's coming for you~! My roommate is Naomi Inoue. I hope that she gets to be my rival! And...I hope that she can be my friend, too. I never had a friend before in my old school. So, maybe Naa-chan can be my friend...and rival. We can be friend-rivals or rival-friends! Naa-chan seems to be nice and she likes me, and I like her too. I really like SS Academy because it believes that as long as you have passion, drive, and determination, anyone can be an idol. Maybe Naa-chan would want to be in a duo unit with me. A name for it? Oh, maybe the name could be Glam Pop! I'll bring the pop and Naa-chan will bring the glam. Group units? Well, maybe if I get more friends, I would name that unit Passion Stars. And if I get even more friends...well, I'm not gonna tell you what the unit's name will be. It's a secret--fufufun~!" Madeline Sycamore's Transfer to Shooting Star Academy "I've heard that we have a transfer student here at Shooting Star Academy! Her name's Madeline Sycamore! Yes, THE Madeline Sycamore! She's the Idol Princess~ehen! She's a really talented idol which makes us the perfect rivals~fufufun! Or friends! Or friend-rivals or even rival-friends! I'm SO excited that she's coming to OUR school~ehen! Interview Star sign?: Aries~! Favorite foods?: Ramen noodles, rice, and macaroons! They're SO yummy~ehen! What's your idol specialty?: Dancing! I can copy dance moves and perform dance moves from memory with ease~ehen! I even have my own style of dancing called Geki-Para. Only I have mastered it~fufufun! How did you come up with your Energetic Idol Image?: I've always been energetic since I was a kid and I wanted to stand out from my family, so I decided to be an Energetic Image Idol. Category:Idol Talk